Triangle Part III - Taichi
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Taichi is torn between two DigiDestined. Who will he choose? Pre-yaoi!


Triangle  
Part III: Taichi  
By: eternalsailorsolarwind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I wish I did), and I'm not making any money   
from this. It's all for fun. Feedback is always welcomed at anneb10@yahoo.com  
  
I go back and sit next to Agumon after tucking Sora in, and relax against the tree   
he's picked out. Sighing, I turn my head to look around. It's my watch, and I don't want   
anyone hurt while I'm on duty.  
My eyes pass over Yamato's sleeping body, curled protectively around his little   
brother. It's amazing that Takeru can still sleep after that long nap today. My back is   
still aching from carrying him. And I didn't really mind; he needed the sleep. But   
they're both dead to the world, each lost in their own dreams. Yamato suddenly smiles in   
his sleep; moaning softly. I can feel my face color, because I know what he's dreaming   
about. I've known how he feels about me for awhile now.  
That doesn't bother me, at least not like it did when I first realized it. Yamato   
talks in his sleep sometimes, and that's how I found out. * It's a pretty big shock to find   
out a guy you're sure hates you actually loves you; well, at least I think it is. And to tell   
the truth, I think I'm in love with him, too. But there's kind of a problem.  
Turning my head, I look over at Sora. Hard to believe that one of your best   
friends is a problem. But I know how she feels about me, too. Yamato's better at hiding   
it than Sora is. Her eyes can be so expressive sometimes. I doubt she realizes that she's   
doing it. The problem is simple: I love them both. But who do I love in which way? I   
mean, how do I love them?  
Is one or both just a friend? Or am I in love with both of them? Or one way with   
one and the other with the other? Arrgh, I'm getting myself confused. I know I have   
feelings for both of them. But am I in love with Yamato? Or is he just a friend? The   
same goes for Sora. Do I love her as a friend? Or am I in love with her? I don't know.   
My heart won't make up its mind.   
This isn't an easy thing to think about. I mean, if I'm in love with Yamato, then   
I'm gay, right? And nobody in his right mind chooses to be gay. But if that's where my   
heart is leading me, then I have to follow it. I can't do anything else. I've always been   
true to myself; I can't change now.   
But what if I'm in love with Sora? I might lose her friendship if things go wrong.   
And I don't want that to happen. But I don't want to hurt her either. God, what a mess.   
So what do I do?   
The only thing I can do is keeping playing dense. I know how they feel, but I   
don't know how I feel. How can I choose between them? Until I'm sure, I have to   
pretend I don't notice. It tears me up inside, but what else can I do? I don't want to   
choose the wrong one, and then find out later that I love the other. That would be worse   
than what I'm doing now. But I don't really have a choice right now.   
Getting up to stretch, I notice Joe waking up. It's his turn to watch. He wakes up   
Gomamon, and they come over to take mine and Agumon's places. Before I lay down, I   
feed the fire, getting it going again. I lay back, resting my head on my hands. Agumon   
lies down next to me, and is asleep almost instantly. I chuckle softly; wish I could do   
that.  
Oh, well. Lying here thinking about my problem isn't going to help any. I might   
as well go to sleep, and worry about it tomorrow. That is, if I can fall asleep. I know, I'll   
think about teaching Takeru to swim tomorrow. Yamato promised him, and I said I'd   
help, if he needs me. I hope he needs me. Whoops, there I go again. Gotta keep my   
mind off Yamato if I want to sleep. I suppose I could help Izzy fish, or help Sora look for   
fruits out in the forest. By ourselves. I can't seem to keep my mind off Sora either, can   
I? I'm hopeless.   
I try to make my mind completely blank, and after awhile, it starts to work. As   
I'm right on the edge of sleep, my mind goes back to my problem. Will I ever find out   
who I'm in love with?  
  
-end-  
* Idea from Mei's Sleep Talking.  



End file.
